


Seemed Like a Lie to Even You

by beanarie



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, FFing past the finale and skipping to the effects on joan and sherlock, Gen, PTSD, Post-Canon Fix-It, and marcus, he notices shit ok he's a detective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanarie/pseuds/beanarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus tries to be there for two people who've been there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seemed Like a Lie to Even You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first wip I've ever posted to ao3 and I'm really hoping to get the next bit done so it's completed before Thursday's finale and whatever new trauma it drops on our heads. FINGERS CROSSED.

Joan failed to show on Thursday night. A little out of character for her, but they had weird lives. Schedules were more suggestions than anything else. Marcus left her a text. An hour later, he left a voicemail.

After hearing nothing for over a day, Marcus called Holmes to make sure everything was all right. Sounding chipper, Holmes said she was "tip-top". The phone cut out in the middle of the next sentence and Marcus couldn't get a hold of him again. Stuff like that happened. Sometimes. He started skimming those Interpol files and left another text for Joan, letting her know when he'd be at the precinct. He wasn't just saying that so she'd know when to pick up the files.

The next night, Holmes entered the precinct looking like someone he hated had just walked over his grave. Marcus took a second away from the shitstorm that was making them all miserable--another problem with evidence that meant they might have to restart three different cases from scratch. Whatever Holmes was there for, it probably had something to do with the reason they'd been incommunicado for the last few days. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he got interrupted by a phone call. Every cell in his body froze, and he answered by saying Joan's name. Then he just left.

~

Another two days went by before Marcus saw Joan in person. She was in the morgue working on some side thing with Holmes, wearing those high heeled booties that always made him extra aware of his ankles. She looked just as composed and perfect as she had a week ago. Her nails had been done. She didn't usually go for that.

Marcus's first day back at the precinct, he'd thought about wearing a sweater over his shirt so no one would be able to tell if he fucked up the buttons. Instead he'd woken up extra early, taken his time, and done it right.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said, giving her a fleeting touch on the shoulder. "It was looking for a minute like you got mixed up in something."

Her smile emphasized lines around her eyes he hadn't noticed before. "Just a personal issue," she said. "Nothing I couldn't handle." If she was sleeping more than four hours a night, he'd give up his detective badge.

The attendant called to Marcus, letting him know the report was ready, and he quirked his mouth at her apologetically. She nodded, turning to join Holmes, who was poking around a body.

Marcus lingered. "Joan?"

She stopped in place, turning back around.

"I'm here if you need anything. Hopefully you knew that already, but it's always good to get a reminder."

The wall came down for the space of one blink before she recovered, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Really, everything's okay. But thank you."

Marcus nodded, holding back a sigh. This wasn't about him, and he couldn't force her to lean on someone if she wasn't ready. At the same time, he wished people would trust him enough not to lie before they had no choice but to tell the truth.

~

The air got heavy and uncomfortable whenever Marcus shared space with the two of them. Holmes was snippy and withdrawn. Joan was frosty and her outer shell was meticulous. He used to see her a little messy sometimes, her hair in a half-hearted bun or a lazy ponytail. She used to wear jeans every once in a while--expensive ones she probably got dry-cleaned, but jeans nonetheless. She even wore a t-shirt once or twice. Never any more. 

One day Joan said she'd drop some files off for Holmes on the way back to her place. As in, her own place.

"I didn't know you got new digs," Marcus said.

"Just moved in this weekend," she said. Holmes made a noise Marcus couldn't categorize. She did this rolling motion with her shoulders like she was looking for strength.


End file.
